<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My ghost, where’d you go? by CanadianAnchor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299509">My ghost, where’d you go?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianAnchor/pseuds/CanadianAnchor'>CanadianAnchor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Filling the Skephalo tag because IT NEEDS LOVE [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also the reader, Dream team and sbi is there for 1 second, Fluff, I love everyone, I’m so proud of you, M/M, Shout out to Cloud- you’re great, You’re all amazing, ghost au, i stan, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:26:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianAnchor/pseuds/CanadianAnchor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People come and go...</p><p>It was a fact of life... and death.</p><p>...</p><p>Skeppy hopes Bad will be the one to stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Filling the Skephalo tag because IT NEEDS LOVE [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My ghost, where’d you go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Skeppy never liked the quiet. There was something about how the silence crawled up his arms, ghosting over his memories. He didn’t like it, for the first century at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood in the house he called home since childhood, watching the world pass by. It wasn't like there was anything else to do anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes people came by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered a man with a smile for a face and his two friends, who together made a trio louder than life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered a family with fierce arguments and warm smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy remembered everything he saw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was made of memories after all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They never stayed long though. Maybe it was him, or maybe it was the way it got a tad too cold at night. He didn’t know the reason, he doubted he ever would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doomed to be alone forever. Fitting wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought so when the newest ‘tenant’ stepped through the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy learned his name was Bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy learned he had friends such as Dream or Tommy. Names that rang a distant bell in his mind. He pushed it aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy learned that Bad was beautiful in so many ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would hum to the flowers. He would listen to the rain pitter on the roof at night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he closed his eyes, Skeppy could almost imagine he was right there alongside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost was enough for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy learned Bad couldn’t see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead he focused on the house. It was a simple thing, made from wood and love. He could still feel a whisper of the oak against his fingertips if he concentrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, on the better days, he could fool himself that he had a pulse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, he could forget he died, and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Bad would look right where he was and Skeppy would feel a distant feeling of fireworks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes… Skeppy felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted an excuse to stargaze with you,” Bad whispered to the air like a secret. His eyes facing the ocean in stars above them, holding their light like a beacon. Skeppy could imagine his breath hitching. “You look so lonely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy learned Bad could see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long?” he found himself asking, his voice smooth despite centuries of disuse. If he concentrated he could feel the ghost of the roof under his fingertips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About a week,” Bad admitted with a small laugh. “I figured it out pretty quickly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stars spun above them, one of the only things that never changed despite the flying of time. Skeppy loved them… and looking at the man washing in their silver light next to him… he could admit he loved Bad too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A week, huh?” Skeppy smiled. Oh, how amazing it felt to smile. “You just decided to torture me for a week?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad sputtered, moving to wack his arm before halting. “No- you muffinhead! I just didn’t know how to say hi!” he crossed his arms with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Bad,” the other looked back to the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just tell me everything will be okay…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll believe you no matter what the prophets say.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AYYY</p><p>PART 3 OF FILLING SKEPHALO TAG</p><p>https://discord.gg/whqXmqR7qb</p><p>Psst- join the discord? It’s free~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>